


To Be Insane

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It was time they started telling other hunters about the Men of Letters.





	To Be Insane

“So you are saying they’re the bad guys“ Walt stated and Emma was beginning to suspect this might not have been the best idea.

“Yep, totally crazy and a bit genocidal may I add” Dad said with a confidence she couldn’t share.

“They’re human” Roy pointed out, “and half of you are not”.

“Not to mention evil” Walt said, eying Crowley, who these days showed some honourable restraint when it came to things like this.

They had decided that, since the Men of Letters met up with hunters on a regular basis, they might do the same; and convince them that having monsters on the team might not be such a bad idea after all.

Openly acknowledging all the supernatural beings that lived at the bunker by now had seemed like the right thing at the time, but if anything, Roy and Walt had taken a step back when they had realized just how many non humans were there.

“Of course a Winchester fucked an Amazon” Roy now muttered, and despite her immediately laying a hand on his arm, Dad freaked.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me right, you – “

“That is the reason my daughter was born you are talking about – “

“Dad – “

“Dean – “

Cas reached out and took his hand.

“Roy – “

Walt seemed to have realized that antagonizing one of the deadliest hunters on the planet while he was surrounded by friends wasn’t exactly the smartest move.

“Squirrel, want me to explode them?”

“Crowley” she said tiredly.

“Sorry, a reflex”.

“He listens to you” Walt suddenly said, staring at her as if she’d tamed a tiger.

She rolled her eyes.

“He’s not some sort of pet, you can talk to him”.

He turned to Crowley.

“You’re the King of Hell”.

“Correct”.

Although he didn’t spend much time there anymore.

“And yet you’re here.”

“What can I say? They grew on me. Like a tumour, but it still counts”.

“And don’t Amazons usually kill their fathers?”

“Yes they do” she said brightly, “But Uncle Sam shot me so I went to Purgatory and later fought my way back with Madison...”

“So you’re a zombie Amazon?”

“She’s living and breathing, thanks to yours truly” Crowley remarked.

“You brought her back? Why?”

“We had a deal.”

“She sold you her soul?”

“No I didn’t” she said. “I might be a Winchester, but I’m not that dumb”.

“Hey”.

“I don’t make the rules, Dad, sorry”.

“You’re acting like family” Walt observed.

“Well, we are one, so – “

Cas squeezed his hand and he stopped taking

It was the right thing to do, for seeing them as family was working a change on Walt and Roy.

It was way more difficult to kill a monster that was beloved, after all.

And these days, there was little doubt that she was indeed “the apple of her father’s eye” as Madison had called it not so long ago.

“Also, for the record, she killed Lucifer”.

“The devil?”

“Yep. Those Amazon eyes you seem to have a problem with? She could stand to stare at his Grace, that’s how she got him”.

“Dad killed Hitler”.

“You what?”

“It’s a Winchester thing, killing universal symbols of evil” Crowley commented. “We’re thinking of tackling Jack the Ripper next”.

“Jack the Ripper is dead”.

“So was Hitler until the – “

“Crowley” Cas said, “Perhaps we should allow them to take it all in before – “

“And you’re saying the Men of Letters are crazy?” Roy asked.

“Sorry, Feathers, now I have to speak” Crowley answered.

“I know them. I have known them for years. Ever since they took over the hunting business in the UK completely. And they are ruthless. Remember that fine line between black and white you are all so careful to tread lest you kill something that doesn’t deserve it? It doesn’t exist for them. Anything non-human is supposed to die”.

“How do you know them?”

“He has a deal with them in merry old England, so now he’s spying on them for us”.

Walt shook his head.

“You know the only reason we’re still sitting here is because this is all too crazy for you to have made up.”

“It’s a good argument to live by” Sam said.

“Don’t know your definition of good – “

“Look” Madison interrupted Walt. “We know it sounds insane. Believe me. And you might think you have absolutely no reason to trust us – but think of then alternative. Do you really want to be under British command? We got rid of that a while back”.

“I can tell you, it was a surprise when I found that out” Crowley commented. “When I went to Hell, I was pretty sure they’d never let us do our own thing”.

“You were Scottish” Dean reminded him.

“I will have you know I’m as American as any of your ancestors – “

“I will agree with you on one thing” Walt told Madison, “I believe each and every one of you is utterly insane”.

“But free” Emma said quietly. “Completely free. We’re all here of our own free will. Maybe you should consider that”.

“Man” Walt said, “the last thing I expected was for Dean Winchester to have a monster kid. Kind of pretty, aren’t you?”

“Hey” Dean growled.

“What is it, Daddy? Scared I’ll go after your little munchkin?”

“On the contrary” he smirked, “I just don’t want her to gut you in public”.

Emma grinned.

“That was not very diplomatic, you two.”

“Did the king of Hell just admonish...”

“He loves doing that” Sam sighed, “better get used to it”.

“Alright” Dean said, “Here’s thing. Take your time. Think about it. We just want you to know where we stand”.

Eventually, Roy and Walt left.

“That could have gone better” Dad said. Emma silently agreed.

“This is exactly why I only ever worked with you” Crowley answered. “I only take the smartest”.

“Since when do you admit anyone’s smart compared to you?” Emma asked.

“I’m growing softer in my old age.”

And she soon found herself very thankful for this “softness” indeed.

A few days later, Emma was on a supply run, and Rowena caught her.

She woke up in a bare room in a devil’s trap, bound to a chair.

“Not a demon” she told the red-haired witch who was looking at her. She of course started working on her bonds immediately; she wouldn’t have been a Winchester if she hadn’t known how to get out of something like this.

“Oh, but there’s every chance your father will send his pet dog to get you, wee Winchester” she said. “This is just in case my warding fails”.

She rolled her eyes.

“Crowley’s not a dog. He’s our friend”.

“I know my son. He doesn’t have friends.”

“Yes, he does now. Will you let me go? There are things I have – “

“You did something to him” she accused her. “He was the King of Hell, and he wasn’t even doing that bad a job until you came along. He’d got over that hang up with your demonized father, and – “

“What the hell? Do you think I used some kind of Amazon magic?”

“There are spells for binding demons, you know”.

“Come on” she said. “We gave him a room. He’s part of the team. He helped us kill Lucifer – “

“See, that’s the biggest reason to think something’s wrong. He should be in Hell right now, ruling – “

“How little you know him”.

“I know him well enough to –“

“Young lady, your father and stepfather are absolutely frantic –“

“Fergus!” Rowena exclaimed when she saw her son. “How did you get in?”

“Didn’t you see me appear just now?”

And, to Rowena’s astonishment, he stepped into the devil’s trap.

“I see you wouldn’t have needed me anyway” he said, looking at how far she’d already untied herself.

“And yet here you are”.

“What are you – why would you – “

Crowley snapped his fingers and the rope vanished. He held out a hand and helped Emma up.

“There, Miss Squirrel, all good now”.

“Fergus! That’s a devil’s trap! You shouldn’t be able to – “

“I know, isn’t it delightful? Now excuse us, mother”.

And with another snap, he and Emma were back at the bunker.

“Em!”

Her father, Cas and Madison rushed towards her at the same time.

“My apologies, Squirrel. It seems a certain red-haired nuisance wasn’t done inconveniencing us”.

“Rowena? Did she hex you?”

She shook her head, or tried to, which was a little difficult being squashed by three people at once.

“She wanted information”.

“What about? The Men of Letters?”

“Crowley.” She finally managed to disentangle himself. “She thinks we put a spell on him or something”.

“I never thought her that stupid” Crowley said calmly. “Her face when she saw me get into the demon trap was rather hilarious, though”.

“But she did nothing to you?” Dad insisted. “You are absolutely sure?”

“Yes, Dad. I promise”.

“We should better keep an eye on Rowena” Cas said.

“Don’t worry about it” Crowley replied.

“I got family near her”.

And with that, he left the room.

Sam came in.

“I was talking to Garth on the phone” he said, crushing her in a hug, “Didn’t any of you think to get me? Oh, also I think Crowley just called Gavin?”

“Huh. Well, he and Fiona wanted to sail to America way back when that took months, I think they’ll be fine”.

“Dean” Sam sighed.

“Yeah?”

“You do realize Walt and Roy weren’t that far off the mark when they thought we were all crazy, right?”

“Yep” he said, drawing Emma close and kissing her forehead, “And I wouldn’t want it any other way”.

Emma could only agree.  


End file.
